Hurtful Past
by TKDgrl
Summary: Someone from Lex's past needs his help


Smallville  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. I am only a new fan of the show. This is my first Smallville fanfiction. It focuses on Lex and his relationship with his family  
  
Summary: Someone from Lex's past needs his help when everything in her life suddenly goes wrong.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A black BMW parked in front of the town cafe. Black boots with high heels touched the pavement. Eyes from inside the cafe turned to watch a girl with shoulder length red hair stepped out of the car wearing black slacks and a ankle length silver jacket. She walked into the cafe and looked around before making her way to a table.  
  
Lana and Clark watched as she sat down and stared out the window watching the townspeople walk by. The door opened again and Lex walked in. Clark tried to wave him over, but Lex turned and sat down across from the girl. Lana and Clark looked at each other in confusion, but the questions forming in their minds were interrupted by the arrival of Chloe and Whitney.  
  
Lex sat across from the girl he had thought he'd known better that anyone.  
  
"How did you know I was coming?" She asked still starring out the window.  
  
"Dad called." He sipped some of his drink that had just arrived. "He was worried,"  
  
She snorted. "You mean he wanted to know where I was so that he could control me."  
  
He laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds like Lionel." He quickly sobered up and looked at her. "How are you doing?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "I don't think that anyone has ever asked me that."  
  
He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I'm worried about you. Dad called me up telling me that you two had fought and that you stormed out of the house. I had to call your chauffeur to find out where you were headed. Imagine my surprise when he told me that you were here."  
  
She squeezed his hand before pulling hers away. "I am not here to see you. I am here to see an old family friend that just set up shop here."  
  
His eyes and face clouded in anger. "Edgar."  
  
She nodded her head and stood up. She started past when and stopped when he suddenly grabbed her hand. "Don't go looking for trouble, Anna. Remember that you are always welcomed at the mansion."  
  
"I was never the one to search for trouble that was always left up to you. Besides even though you don't trust him." She looked out the window and Lex could see that she was facing her own demons. "I know that I am welcomed at the mansion and thank you for coming here even though you weren't invited." She whispered before walking out to face her ghosts. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Anna walked down the street like a cat about to fight. She starred into the eyes of those who passed her, and she jumped at almost any sound. She felt a presence behind her and glanced over her shoulder.  
  
A white male, about six foot and wearing a black leather jacket, was following her within a safe distance. Thinking that she was just paranoid she stopped inside of one of the shops and peeked out the window. He stood just outside the door calling someone on his cell phone. Occasionally looking at the shop. She quickly asked the owner for the back entrance and fled out the back. Occasionally she would look behind her to see if someone was still following her.  
  
After running for quite a distance she slowed down and looked behind her. She sighed after a couple of second of not seeing anyone before she continued to walk. Anger burned inside her heart.  
  
She should have known that Lex would have been expecting her. He had always been very protective of her. To bad he had not been around when she really needed someone to care for her.  
  
Memories of her past flashed before her causing her head started spinning at the speed of them. She didn't want to think about him, and what he did to her. Tears beaded in her eyes as she found that she could no longer fight the memories. It wasn't fair! She had already faced the past, so why was it still haunting her? She cried out in pain before collapsing on the ground. 


End file.
